


Music Inspires

by tierraangelica



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of song drabbles. No lyrics being repeated! Just got story ideas based on songs! Please read and enjoy!<br/>Rated M because it's kind of a mix of fluff, limes, and lemons. You have been WARNED! ;P *I do not own soul Eater or any of the songs named in my stories*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Aldean- She's Country

Soul couldn't help but admire Maka's rear in the skin tight blue jeans. Her hair was in her regular pig tails except she were a straw cowboy hat. She was also wearing a red and white checkered shirt that fit comfortably to her silent curves.

"You ready to go cowboy?" she asked and turned around revealing the oversized belt buckle.

He smiled at her. "You bet."

"We're going to look awesome at the costume party." She tapped and admired the white cowboy boots worn over her tight jeans.

Soul's outfit consisted of a pair of loose blue jeans, a black button up, black cowboy hat with silver lining, and brown cowboy boots hidden under the pants. Also, a belt with two fake guns holstered on either side.

"Or," he grabbed her waist and brought her close, "we could stay home and have some fun. How 'bout it cowgirl?"

Maka blushed at the ideas that popped into her mind but pushed against his chest. "Maybe later tonight, but for now, we're going to the party."

She slipped out of his grasp and walked to the door. Bending down to retrieve her purse she caught his admiring gaze as she stood straight up.

"Hey," she called to get his attention. "Behave at the party or there will be no rodeo tonight for you cowboy," she smirked and winked at him.

Soul frowned at her.

It's going to be a long night…, he thought with a sigh already having a hard time controlling his hormones.

….


	2. Chapter 2

Turn Me On by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj

...

Maka fidgeted with her hands. All day she had been very...unsettled and restless. She couldn't figure out what it was until she saw Soul walk by and all she could seem to do was gaze over his whole body and think about all the moments they had spent in bed in the past.

Maka blushed fiercely as Soul caught her glance and raised an eyebrow. She quickly turned back to her book and buried herself into the couch.

What was wrong with her today?

"Hey Maka are you ok?" Soul asked from the kitchen.

"Yup, fine," she said discreetly, not bothering to look at him.

The couch cushion sunk down as he took a seat next to her and removed the book from her hands.

"You're not acting ok." He inspected her face closely with his mouth slightly parted.

His lips were so close to hers. She wanted them to kiss her passionately. And those teeth...she wanted them nip at her flesh.

She turned her head away from his gaze blushing a deeper red.

Soul frowned.

Maka went into deep thought. On the up chance she was...wanting sex, how was she supposed to ask for that? No, she definitely couldn't word that. Soul had always been the one to initiate these sorts of things.

A pair of lips kissed the side of her neck. "Tell me what's wrong Maka."

She gave a muffled gasp as he trailed a few more kisses down her throat. "S-Soul don't."

Although she really didn't want him to stop at all. The sensation made her body temperature rise.

Soul pulled up her shirt a little to trail kisses on her stomach. When he got to the waist of her shorts Maka thought she would burst and when stopped she wanted to scream.

"More Soul," the words escaped her mouth before she could take them back.

Soul smirked. "So that's what's wrong huh?"

Maka blushed. "H-hey don't you get the wrong idea now."

Soul lifted her shirt over her chest to reveal her bare breasts. He kissed each one of them "What do you want me to do Maka?"

She gave him a blank expression. "What?"

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he repeated. "Lick?" He ran his tongue over her nipple once. "Massage?" He brought his hand up to cup her breast and moved it in circular motions. "Bite?" he said in a growl and gently nipped at her neck.

He stopped and looked at her with a lustful grin. "Tell me."

"Soul...I can't...," she whispered.

"Yes you can." He trailed a hand under her shorts to rub her slowly. "Use all those words you know bookworm."

Maka bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Stop teasing me."

"But it's so much fun."

He rubbed a little harder through the underwear to make her gasp.

"Lick," she whispered.

Soul smirked and did as she said, liking her nipple until it was erect and repeating the movement to the other one.

"Now what?" His voice was had dropped an octave.

Maka shut her eyes. "Massage."

Soul multitasked with massaging Maka's breast and rubbing her in a slow rhythm. Everything was driving her crazy! She wished he would just take over.

"Soul please," she whispered out of breath, moving her hips under him.

"Say it Maka," he ordered.

"I need you...to touch me more."

Soul unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down until they slid off her legs. But he took his time sliding off her panties. Kissing from her inner thigh all the way down to her ankles until the underwear joined the shorts on the ground.

He kissed her honey pot. "Well?"

Maka groaned in irritation. "I need you inside me. Right now," she said with bated breath.

When Soul entered her all the tension melted away and a new pleasure shook her body.

"Soul, yes!" she moaned.

He rocked his hips into her, holding onto her body in a tight hug.

"Maka," he groaned.

She could feel her slick walls welcoming his hard member. Her heart was beating so loudly she thought nothing could be louder. But as Soul held her close his heart beat sounded just as loud. His hot breath in her ear.

After a few moments she felt herself reach her climax as Soul rammed into her harder.

"Soul!" she exclaimed clenching him tightly.

"Maka!"

They hit their climax together.

...

Later they laid in bed holding one another.

"You're a real jerk Soul," she murmured sleepily.

"Next time you want me just kiss me and say 'bed,now'," he quoted.

Maka glared up at him. "I certainly will not. Who says I wanted you?"

"You did. 'I need you inside me'. Remember that?"

"I'm not talking to you..." she huffed and snuggled into his chest.

Soul kissed the top of her hair and held her close until they fell asleep.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

...

"AHHH!" Maka screamed in pain. The tears raced down her face. Her blonde hair matted down with sweat.

"Um, yeah, just...ah, breathe. Yeah, breathe Maka," Soul encouraged nervously while standing right by her side. "Just squeeze my hand when-"

Maka clenched his hand as another wave of pain rocked her body.

"AAAHHH!"

Soul gave a muffled groan as he was brought to his knees by Maka's grip.

"Y-yup, that's good Maka," he muttered.

"Your almost there Maka. We can see the babies head," the doctor informed. "One more big push!" he told her.

With the little amount of energy she had Maka did as the doctor said.

Maka felt a blanket of relief come over her body. Her vision was blurry as

A babies scream pierced the room and the doctor spoke smoothly, "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Maka gave a dazed smile and turned her head to look at Soul but his gaze was captivated by the small squirming child being wrapped in a soft pink blanket by a nurse.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked Maka.

"Yes," Maka answered eagerly. She tried to sit up but Soul stepped in and helped her into a comfortable position.

Soul watched as Maka took the small bundle into her arms with such care. She stared down at the child, their child, and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hi sweetheart, we've been waiting for you for along time," Maka crooned to the baby.

Soul watched the two and he felt such a swell of pride in his chest. For his wife, and for his newborn child.

The babies eyes opened in slits and reached out it's small hands. Soul let his daughter grab his finger and that seemed enough for the baby to relax again.

A tear dropped from Soul's eyes this time. His little girl.

He would devote himself to protecting this little angel before him for the rest of his life.

"Do you want to hold her Soul?" Maka asked.

His eyes became wide. Could he do that? Was he ready for that?

"You'll be fine," Maka reassured with a small laugh at his expression.

The baby became restless as Soul took away his finger. Soul sat down in the chair by the bed and did as Maka instructed with his hands and arms. He cradled the baby cautiously in his arms. The child again held out it's tiny arms and Soul put his finger back. And, like the last time, the baby settled down.

Soul smiled and hummed a soft melody. "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven. Your Gurdian Angel."

Maka gave a soft smile to her husband and child. "Happy Birthday Soul," she whispered.

He flashed her a smile and winked. "Coolest gift ever."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What should the babies name be? Tell me in a review along with your thoughts and feelings!
> 
> I almost cried writing this :')


	4. Chapter 4

Inside Out by Andrew Austin

...

"Get her out of here," Soul ordered, he handed Maka's unconscious form over to Kidd's arms.

Liz stopped shooting and ducked down behind the ruins of a wall formation they were hiding behind. Large shots being fired out from the enemy shook the ground beneath them.

"What's the plan Kidd?" Liz asked.

The young reaper stared at Soul for confirmation.

"Please," Soul begged him.

Kidd nodded and drew a small plan in the yellow and beneath them. "Soul will create a distraction while we get away on my board."

Liz looked at Soul. "We can't leave you here!"

"Maka's safety is all I care about. We're too out numbered to fight here."

"Take these," Kid dug through his bag and handed over three black balls with skulls painted on and two bottles of water. "Reaper explosives. We'll come back and find you."

Soul nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright Liz weapon form, we have some extra weight and we need to distribute it evenly-"

"Just go!" Soul yelled and the same time he threw the first bomb.

Soul took a moment to watch them leave before snapping action and setting off the rest of the explosives.

For his own safety Soul escaped on foot into the hot desert.

...

"Damn it's hot," he spoke out loud to himself.

His jacket was wrapped around his head like a turban. He took a sip of water, trying ration out the liquid but he had already drank the first bottle. Now only half of the second remained.

Soul wondered if the other's had made it back safe. If Maka was being taken care of properly. The scene played in his head. The gang hiding behind the ruins of a forgotten town. The enemy fired at the very top of the unstable structure and stones came tumbling down onto them. They hadn't even noticed what had happened until it was too late. Maka was the only one who had sustained a major injury to the head.

There was a sudden sound above Soul that made him squint at the sky. Two birds, vultures he guessed, circled above.

"I'm not dead yet," he muttered to the creatures.

Soul would keep walking until he found a source of shade, of some sort of mild marker that would stand out in this wasteland of sand. But after what felt like another hour he'd seen nothing.

The heat radiated everywhere and Soul started to feel fatigued. The land in front of him suddenly started to change before his eyes. He saw a crowd of people ahead, getting closer as he walked. They had on nice casual outfits like they were at picnic and were toasting drinks to one another like it was a party.

One person stood out in particular though. She had pale blonde hair left down, a pair of emerald green eyes, and a slim figure he teased her about but he loved all the same. She wore a sun dress with a rustic rose print.

Maka.

Her face turned toward him and she smiled. She was shining like a light source that he was desperately trying to follow. Soul reached out his hand but retracted it as he realized what he was seeing wasn't real. The people faded away and all that was left was Maka standing there in the middle of the desert.

Soul stopped and stared at her with sad eyes. Her mouth moved but no sound came out, she waved and disappeared in a whirl of sandy wind.

The wind passed by him and he could swear he head her voice. "I'll see you soon Soul."

With the mirage over, he was once again alone. Soul looked straight ahead and noticed a tree where mirage Maka had just stood.

Relieved to have some sort of shade he walked to it and buckled down under the scrawny excuse for tree.

With his skin burnt a nice pink, his lips chapped into a state of pain, Soul gulped down the last bit of water and tried to stay conscious.

...

"Soul you idiot," someone scorned.

Soul's eyes opened into slits to see the face of his wife Maka.

"Not another mirage," he mumbled.

"I'm not a mirage Soul," she retorted. "Your in the hospital."

He looked up and saw a ceiling instead of a blue sky with a raging sun. Now that she mentioned it the air around him was much cooler and instead of feeling coarse sand under him there was a cushioned bed.

His eyes came back to Maka. she had an expression of annoyance and worry. Soul reached up his hand toward her face. She met him half way and held his hand there.

"We stay together no matter what. We never split up like that again. We're partners Soul," her voice cracked as a tear fell from her eyes. "Promise me."

"I can't do that small tits," he smirked at her angry glare. "I'll always put you first, as your loyal weapon, and as your husband."

"We've only been married six months and you want to scare me like this," Maka frowned.

"It's our job," he replied.

"Yeah, I know," she replied not looking at him. "Maybe...maybe we should take that vacation they offered us. It could be like...the honeymoon trip we decided not to have."

"Sounds good," he agreed.

Maka smiled and leaned down to give him a gentle peck on the lips.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A little serious fluff one shot.


	5. Chapter 5

Hell on Heels by Blood on the Dance Floor

...

Heat. It was everywhere.

In the atmosphere of the club with all the sweaty bodies dancing so close together.

In that pair of emerald green eyes.

And a spreading warmth through Soul's own body watching her on the dance floor.

Soul was still amazed the girls had gotten Maka to agree to come to a club, or how they got her in that skin tight outfit. Maka had on a black and white horizontal striped dress with two inch straps for support. The dress ended at her thigh but she had on black stockings and red high heels.

He stood with the rest of the guys at the bar and watched their dates dance with one another. Was it the music that made them go wild? Or was the music combined with the fact they knew the guys were watching so intently?

Maka bumped her hips against Patty's in rhythm to the song. Her red lipstick covered mouth smiled brightly. The two then started to dance so close they're chests could touch.

He was glad that she was having fun. But he couldn't help but feel jealous that he wasn't the one touching her.

Maka caught his glance and gave a shy, innocent smile.

Soul reached his limit then. As the song started to end he put his drink down and pushed himself from the bar to where she was dancing.

Without breaking her stride Soul placed his hands on her hips and brought their bodies together.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but followed his lead, putting her arms around his neck and grinding her hips against him.

Soul smirked and matched her pace. He leaned his head down and trailed kisses from her neck to her jaw, just wanting to feel her flesh under his mouth.

He felt her breath against his ear and her seductive voice. "Feeling cocky Soul?"

In response he spun her away and retracted her back to dip her down with a hand on her lower back.

"Definitely," he replied.

Snatching her back up so Maka's back was at his chest Soul wrapped his arms around her front. Maka placed her hands on top of his comfortably and they rocked together to the music. Soul put his head in the crook of her neck and whispered, "My thanks to the girls for getting you in this outfit. You look fantastic."

"Your just saying that," Maka replied with a hit of amusement in her voice.

"I could stand here and argue with a beautiful girl or I could take her home and show her how fantastic she really is," Soul enticed and nipped her neck. "It's her call."

There was a few moments before Maka replied. "Show me."

...

Soul and Maka shuffled into their apartment, nether one of them willing to stop kissing. Soul kicked the door closed and pushed Maka up against the wall to kiss her more ferociously. Maka kissed him back with just as much passion while rubbing her leg up and down Soul's leg.

"Bed. Now." Maka gasped.

Soul nodded and picked her up by the rear making Maka wrap her legs around his waist. He stumbled to their bedroom doorway only to push Maka against the door.

"Maka," he groaned as she pulled on his hair to push his head back and deepen their kiss.

Tired of the dress covering up her skin Soul grabbed the bottom of the dress with both hands and started to pull it up, while keeping Maka in place with only his body weight and her grip. When the dress was over her breasts Maka took over and pulled it over her head.

Soul reached behind Maka's arched back to unclasp the strapless bra. Once it was loose he threw it to the side and immediately started an attack on her breasts.

He licked and sucked the perky nipples until he heard her moaning and gasping his name. Maka felt like she was on fire and pushed as much of her breast in his mouth as possible. Urging him to never stop.

"Maka," Soul huffed. "I need you. Right now."

"Me too Soul," she agreed and went to work on undoing his belt and then the buttons on his pants.

Tonight neither one of them had any self control. Neither one would hold back their lust.

Soul pulled down his pants and boxers to expose his raging member. Maka pulled down her panties but Soul found her movements to slow and quickly ripped them down her legs and to the floor.

"Ah!" Maka gasped in surprise a Soul entered her swiftly.

Not wasting time he was already jack hammering into Maka loving the slick feeling that was emanating from her honey hole.

"Oh God, yes soul! Yes!" Maka cried out in pleasure.

Soul knew he was almost there and reached a hand between them to stroke her clit.

Maka's eye's popped open with the touch. Her mouth gaped open but no sound came out.

Soul mentally took a picture of her like this. Her hair bedraggled, her face and eyes so full of passion and pleasure.

His thrusts sped up and his cock vibrated inside her. Maka's scream echoed in his ears as they both hit their climax. Her walls clasping down on Soul and pulling him in farther then he imagined.

What was left was two people breathing heavily and wet with sweat. Neither one made a movement.

Hell, Maka couldn't feel her body to attempt to move. Soul was astounded by his physical strength to keep holding both of them up at the moment.

"That...that was..." Maka was at a lost for words.

"Fantastic?" Soul offered.

"More than fantastic," she replied and gave him a soft kiss.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: idk where this came from but hot damn! Kinda embarrassed to post it o_o lol


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Gonna Getcha Good! by Shania Twain

...

"Wow look at that!" the girl in question whispered in awe.

The creative and attractively built floats slowly passed by as the parade started up. Maka watched with wide eyes and a smile like a child, Soul observed. Soul wasn't one for such festivities but since Maka loved them he had come a long to watch the show going on in the spring afternoon. Not to mention it presented the perfect time for him.

Soul was sweating bullets at just the thought.

Today would be the day he told Maka.

"M-Maka," Soul stumbled.

She turned toward him with the expression still on her face. "Yeah?"

"I ah...have to tell you something," he started.

Coming closer was three bright red fire trucks with firefighters on top throwing bead necklaces and candy. The driver's started honking the horns for the crowd.

"What is it Soul?" Maka spoke a little louder because of the noise.

"I lo-" the rest of his voice and sentence was lost to the loud fire truck siren.

"What!?" Maka yelled.

This was so embarrassing, Soul thought.

"I said I love you!" he shouted.

When hey eyes were wide with shock, her mouth no longer smiling, and a deep blush on her face Soul knew she had heard him.

The second trucks siren sounded off right next to them.

More angry this time Soul turned to the second truck and waved his fist at them. "Would you shut up!"

The firemen threw some beads at him in response.

Soul sighed and turned back to Maka with the noise now lowered.

"I was saying that-" Soul glanced around but Maka was nowhere to be seen. "Maka?"

He scanned the crowd but couldn't spot her. As the third fire truck passed he looked across the street and he found Maka but not where he had been looking.

His eye's stared wide as he watched the fire truck pass with Maka holding onto the back. He jogged forward to catch up with the red vehicle. When she saw him coming she climbed up onto the top of the truck with the fire fighters.

What the hell was is she doing?! Soul thought and watched as the firemen embraced her presence by putting some beads around her neck.

Soul quickened his pace and grabbed onto a silver handle bar on the back of the fire truck. Hoisting himself up he climbed up until he was standing unsteady on top of the big hulking piece of metal.

"Maka!" he shouted as he took cautious steps toward her.

She whipped her head around and was pretty astonished to see him.

"We need to talk!" Soul demanded as he came closer.

Instead of responding she turned her head to peer off the side of the truck. Soul caught what she was looking at. A giant inflated reaper float made to pose as Lord Death was being directed by some handles holding strings.

"Maka! Don't you dare!" Soul's warning fell on death ears as she jumped from the fire truck and land on her back on the float and then bounced landing in a crouching position on the ground.

"I'm gonna getcha Maka Albarn! Even if it takes all night!" Soul called down to her.

Maka's blush returned as she stared at him.

Soul crept off the side of the fire truck. He wasn't as graceful as Maka but he was determined to catch her. He leapt off the truck onto the balloon. His rear hit the balloon and his body sunk in before being propelled into the air. To Soul's surprise he landed in the exact position Maka had.

He look up to see a gaping pig tailed girl. He gave her a smug smirk.

She frowned at him and dashed off.

"Damn it," Soul cursed under his breath and began the chase again.

Maka shot into the rows of marching band members parading towards them. While dodging the players she also had to duck and avoid the instruments they were swinging around as they had practiced. Soul tried to do the same thing with the distracting loud music ringing in his ears. As a trombone player slid out the bottom part of his instrument Soul had to limbo backwards to avoid being hit in the face.

When he stood straight again he continued making his way out of the maze of musicians only to stop and realize he had lost Maka.

"I'm sorry sir! I need to borrow this!" came a familiar voice.

Parked on the side of the road were four red, topless, mini race cars only big enough for one person. The men who had been driving them had taken a break to drink some water and talk. But they were disrupted by a girl grabbing a helmet and jumping into the vehicle to speed off.

Soul scurried over to the angry men and took a helmet as well.

"Young man get out of that this instant!" An older male ordered.

"We'll return them!" Soul shouted and stepped on the gas, peeling away from the men.

He swerved around a parade float that was made out of bright colored flowers to look like the laughing sun in the sky. He was finally on Maka's tail again and pulled up next to her vehicle while she was in his sights.

"Pull over!" he yelled, his eyes darting from her to the road.

"No!" She yelled.

"Don't try to run away from this Maka!"

"I'm not running!" she yelled back in denial refusing to look at him.

"Watch out!" Soul screamed as they came up on the glitter covered dancers.

Maka and Soul stepped on the brake and turn their wheels to a stop.

They breathed heavy as all the adrenaline pumped through them.

"Here's what's going to happen," Soul huffed and got out of his car. "I'm going to love you, and your going to fall in love with me."

He pulled Maka out of her own car and to her feet. "I love you Maka Alburn."

"I...I'm scared to do something like this Soul," Maka spoke shakily.

Soul smirked. At least she hadn't rejected him.

"Just don't try to run again. I'll show you love can be fun." He brought his lips down on hers causing them both to feel an explosion of firework passion.

Soul had finally caught her.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don't ask how I got this from listening to the song but it's what came to mind and I'm sticking with it XD


	7. Chapter 7

Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench

...

Maka knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Tsubaki answered and was surprised to see her.

"Maka...are you here to see Soul?" Tsubaki said sympathetically.

"Ah, yeah," Maka blushed at the mention.

"Come in," Tsubaki motioned offering a smile.

"Thanks," she acknowledged.

They walked into the living where Black Star and Soul were lounging. Soul's smile washed away as he made eye contact with Maka.

"Black Star and I are going shopping so you two can talk privately," Tsubaki announced grabbing Black Star by the hand and tugging him towards the front door.

"Your God demands the two of you make up before he returns!" Black Star demanded smugly as if that would fix the problem.

Tsubaki tugged him out the door before he could say anything else.

The apartment fell into an awkward silence.

I've been wondering what you've been doing lately, is what she wanted to say.

Instead she crossed her arms and kept her eyes on the book shelf to her left. "How have you been?"

"Fine."

The single word felt like a slap to the face with all the hatred and finality in it. Maka took a deep breath.

Please come home. 

"That's...I'm glad," she stuttered.

"Yup," he replied.

I don't want to be alone tonight...again.

"Things are good at the apartment too. I'm fine." It sounded like she was convincing herself.

"Great."

She glanced at him. There was a firm nasty scowl set in place and his ruby colored eyes were glaring at the wall.

Maka grit her teeth. "I'm trying here Soul. The least you could do is give me an answer with more than one word in it."

His head snapped up and angry eyes turned on her

"That's great. There are you happy?" he spat.

"Argh! I came here to make things right but obviously you want no part in it!" she shouted with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Soul stood up abruptly. "What the hell do you want from me Maka? You want me to tell you everything's been fucking fabulous? That I'm flying on cloud nine? Or do you want to hear that I'm so damn angry I can't function. That for the past four days I've been living here hoping for you to walk through that door or even call for heaven sakes!"

He moved to stand in font of her. "And here you are now! But do you come here crying or looking remorseful? Or even start with apology? No, no, no Maka Albarn is never wrong and everyone should just bow down to her!" His mocking tone and cold words made Maka flush with anger.

Maka found herself in front of Soul poking him in the chest violently. "How dare you? You! You. You..." The jabs became softer as the fight left Maka. "You're right ok!What do I want from you? What do you want from me?" She planted her hands on her chest to point to herself. "An apology? I'm sorry Soul ok? I'm sorry I started that fight, I'm sorry I threw you out of the our apartment, and told you to find a new Meister. I regret the words so much. I hate myself for even thinking them let alone speaking them."

The tears were welling up in her eyes. She wanted to be stronger but...she couldn't hide her feelings right now. If she did she would burst.

Even so she hiccupped and turned away from him. "Damn it... I don't know how to make things better."

Soul didn't respond. He didn't accept her apology. Didn't wrap his arms around her like he always did.

Was this is it? Had Maka finally pushed Soul to far? Her heart felt a sharp sting of pain.

Maka's crying subsided and she heard Soul's sigh. She turned around to face him for the last time. They would say goodbye, then she could go home and cry until no more tears could come out.

She gasped as her feet left the floor. Soul held her bridal style and on habit Maka put her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" she hiccupped as they headed out of the living room and into what she supposed the guest room Soul had been staying in.

He laid down on the bed, repositioning Maka so her face was in his chest.

"Even when I'm mad at you, I can't stand to see you cry. I'm whipped pretty good," he admitted out loud.

The warmth of his body made her relax. His scent filled her nose with every breath he took. For the past four days she had missed every part of him.

"Soul, I love you. I really do love you with my entire soul. And I know I can be...more than a handful but please don't give up on me. I can't stand on my own anymore without you." She gripped his t-shirt with her hands as the tears returned.

His hand started to stroke her hair gently. Her pulse was beating rapidly waiting for his response.

"The words hurt Maka." He paused for a moment and Maka feared the worst. "But not as much as being away from you."

She chanced a glance and found his eyes staring down at her.

"I will never stop loving you Maka Albarn." His hand stroked her cheek and Maka held it there with her own hands.

"So you're coming back home?" she asked nervously.

He smirked. Another thing she had missed seeing from him.

"Yeah I am. I don't know how much more of Black Star I can take. I'd rather have you kick me out of bed at 3 am then be woken up at eight am with him saying 'You're God demands your presence for combat training!'" Soul rolled his eyes and Maka giggled at his interpretation of their friend.

They stayed like that for awhile in happy bliss.

"Hey Maka, next time we have a big fight. Promise me we'll talk it out sooner."

She smiled at him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips "Cross my heart and hope to die."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've never liked the phrase "Cross my heart and hope to die." If you ever look up where it came from it originated as a religious oath based on the sign of the cross in the early 1900s. Interesting history lesson for the day.
> 
> All in all cute song though.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll be There For You by Megadeaths

...

The skies are dark, no sun shined through.

Maka couldn't see as she stumbled in the empty darkness. She wanted out. She needed the light.

Her breath came in puffs as she started to panic.

What if she was stuck here? Alone in the darkness forever.

Her bare feet slapped against the ground as her legs pushed her forward. The darkness seemed to go on for infinity. She closed her eyes and prayed that when she opened them there would be light.

Opening her eyes she saw a small circular glow of yellow light.

Smiling from the relief she ran faster. The light got closer and closer. On arrival her pace slowed and saw what was essentially a run down church from the giant wooden cross that was nailed to the top of the building. The light she had seen came from an oil lantern hanging on a hook by the big double doors.

The two doors swung open with only a gentle push from Maka's hands. The church was the only shelter she had come upon. In fact...it was the only sign of civilization she had come upon. Maka took the lantern and gripped the rusted metal handle. The light illuminated the red carpeted aisles and the wooden pews with carvings of vines scraped into the sides.

At the very front was another large cross hanging down. There was a pulpit stand were a preacher would stand and speak his sermon to the people attending church. Her hand moved over the stand and she noticed underneath it were tall white candles on golden old fashioned brass holders. Maka set to work placing them around the church and light them with the oil lantern. The church look less intimidating with the lights shining all around.

Maka could envision families sitting down dressed in nice Sunday clothes listening and nodding happily in agreement with the preacher. The heart warming picture made her more relaxed.

She settled down on a cushioned pew and waited for sleep.

In the morning when the sun was, hopefully, up she could find her way back home.

...

Drip. Splat. Drip. Splat. Drip. Slap.

The annoying rhythm combined with a wet sticky sensation by her foot awoke Maka.

She lazily opened her eyes and to see it was still dark outside the churches paneled windows. She sighed heavily at the disappointment.

Getting up she held her foot to see a dark liquid on it. Where had it come from? Looking over the pew there was a dark stain there on the cushion. A new drop fell from the ceiling to join the growing stain. Maka inspected the roof and saw a crack where the liquid was getting through.

It was too dark to be water, besides she would hear rain outside.

She hobbled over, leaving tracks on the carpet, to the pulpit stand where the lantern had been left. Using the stand as support she held the lantern to her foot.

Black like tar but more liquid like...

Blood.

Maka's mouth gaped and she dropped the lantern on the floor.

"You can never forget me Maka," a voice whispered.

Her green eyes widened as she rapidly scanned the church.

"The memories will never go away," the voice was in her ear.

Maka whipped around but there was no one there.

"Madness can never be banished."

The candles blew out. The only light now was the oil lantern which Maka gripped tight in her hand.

"Too dark? Let me light things up for you."

The inside of the church was engulfed in flames. It felt sweltering. So warm.

Too warm.

Her lungs and throat burned. Air wasn't entering her mouth anymore, it was dark smoke. She coughed heavily falling to her knees. All around her was fire, she was trapped.

A short figure stepped through the wall of flames with a smile full of sharp teeth, red skin, and horns.

The demon that had haunted Soul.

...

"More Soul?" Maka asked leaning over him.

Soul laid out on the grass soaking up rays of sunshine with a wide smile opened his mouth as Maka fed him grapes.

Oh, he knew this was a dream for sure. But it was a relaxing and fun dream he could enjoy.

"Maka could you get me a sandwich?" he ordered with his eyes closed.

There was no answer.

"Yo Maka," Soul leaned up but she was no where in sight.

He felt a sudden pang of fear. But of what?

There was nothing around here to be scared of.

He felt it again and found it wasn't his feelings. He was feeling it from Maka.

The surroundings of his dreams changed and he was propelled into what he could only assume was Maka's. There was a church on fire in front of his eyes now. The only thing he could see but pitch black darkness.

Was Maka in there?

Soul dashed to the door and found them locked. He rammed his shoulder into the wooden planks yelling Maka's name. Finally the doors gave way and he fell into what felt like hell. It was a blaze with flames inside and thick smoke that started to fill Soul's lungs in place of air. He covered his mouth and nose and charged inside scanning the room for Maka.

There was a loud crack before a large piece of wood fell behind Soul. He needed to get Maka and them out of here fast.

There was a weak cough from someone and Soul narrowed his eyes to see Maka on the floor surrounded by flames.

"Maka! Hold on I'm coming!" He was so close to her.

The flames around her got higher.

Determined to get Maka he covered his face with his arms and went through the wall of fire.

Landing on the other side with a roll he scrambled on his knees to were Maka was on the floor.

He held her in his arms and shook her. "Maka! Can you hear me?"

She coughed in response. Taking his black leather jacket he put it over her face for protection and picked her up in his arms prepared to go back the way he came.

"Just like her you'll never forget what the black blood did to you Soul."

He was there, blocking the way. With cruel soulless eyes and a nasty grin, amused at their pain.

This time though Soul knew he held no power. With Maka there was no more overpowering darkness for Soul to fall into.

"We will never forget but we can overcome it. We already have." Soul stared into the demons eyes with a certainty.

That's right. She saw him slide, saw him fall, but they had kept our pride through it all. Together.

"We'll see."

The demon smiled then burst into flames.

Soul left the flames and the church behind collapsing outside on the ground with Maka safe in his arms.

He removed the jacket and let the fresh air fill her lungs. She coughed for a few minutes before she could manage to talk, even then it came out sore and raspy.

"S-Soul?" she partly opened her eyes to stare up at him.

He grinned. "Hey Maka."

"How did you...?"

"I'll tell you later. This is a dream. We need to wake up."

...

The two shot up in bed simultaneously.

"That was incredible," Maka gasped. "I didn't know we could share dreams through our connection."

Soul shook his head. "You were scared and I was pulled from my dream into yours. Your soul called mine."

"Really interesting," Maka contemplated for a moment before holding his hand. "Thank you for saving me Soul."

He looked into her eyes with the same certainty he had looking at the demon.

"I meant what I said about overcoming the memories. Your nightmare showed me that they'll always be there but we can overcome the evil and darkness in them. I'll be there for you Maka."

"I know, and I'll be there for you Soul," Maka smiled brightly.

We stopped dreaming and started believing that we could live on happily. 

...


	9. Chapter 9

What the Hell by Avril Lavigne

...

"Soul," Maka grumbled as she found his cell phone sitting on the kitchen counter. He had already left to go play basketball with some other male weapons. No matter how many times she told him.

She would take it to him since it was only a short walk away to the court.

Soon she was rounding the corner building that was next to the cement field. The cement wall disappeared to chain linked fencing were she could see Soul and three other guys passing and bouncing an orange ball.

Maka opened her mouth to yell for him.

"Dude I banged this girl last night who gave me a bj while we were still in the car," a brown curly haired guy bragged as he dribbled.

"Nice," a taller guy praised as he stole the ball and went to dunk.

A darker skinned male blocked the ball. "My girlfriend is ok with me watching porn. She even likes us to watch it together while we have sex." He passed the ball to his team mate, who was Soul.

Soul jumped from the outer rim and shot the ball into the net.

"So how bout your girl Soul?" The curly haired one asked.

"Maka?"

"Yeah, do you guys have any crazy sex?"

Maka gaped and blushed profusely at such an outright question.

Soul Eater Evans you better not answer that! she thought.

"Naw, Maka's not like that. She's more of a calm and boring-traditional-sex type," he answered.

Was that how he felt? She was boring during sex?

Maka's temper rose.

Well...Well she would prove him absolutely wrong!

With that in mind Maka stomped off.

...

"I'm home Maka!" she heard Soul called into the apartment.

Maka took a look in the mirror to give a final pep talk.

"You got rid of Blair, your wearing the lingerie you bought, you can do this," Maka told herself and nodded.

"In the bedroom!" Maka called out to him from inside the bathroom. "Can you come here for a minute?"

She waited anxiously as his footsteps came closer. "Whats up?" he asked he stepped into the bedroom.

"Just relax on the bed, I need your opinion on this...new look," she concluded.

The bed springs creaked for a moment as Soul, no doubt, flopped onto the bed back first in his dirty clothes.

Maka put a pin in that thought to nag him about later.

She took a deep breath then exited the bathroom keeping her hands behind her back. "What do you think?"

Soul rolled onto his side to look at Maka. She watched as Soul's calm eyes went wide as he took in her outfit.

A black lingerie corset that pushed what breasts she had together and up to exaggerate their size. A pair of black stockings were connected to the corset with mini suspenders. Throughout the corset their was a red ribbon and in the top of the stockings were red bows. The pair of black velvet heels made her soft shaven legs look even longer and sexy.

"W-well?" Maka fought to keep her voice firm and steady.

"When did you...um, buy that?" Soul gulped.

She sauntered over to the bed making sure to swing her hips.

"Just a ah, spur of the moment purchase," she answered nonchalantly. It hadn't been a lie after all.

She moved to the foot of the bed and placed on a knee on the mattress. "Do you...like it?" She started to crawl up between his legs.

Soul's eyes darted from her chest to her eyes, to her legs. Maka thought they were going to pop out of his head in a minute. Which only boosted her ego to go further. She moved further until she came face to face with him.

"Soul," she whispered and put her lips down to his for a kiss.

As she distracted him, her hands intertwined with his and moved them up above his head. Holding them up with one hand she reached behind her, under the corset, and pulled out a pair of fuzzy cheetah print handcuffs. Hooking the chain behind one of the metal bars of the back board. At the same time her tongue slipped into his mouth she latched the coughs onto his wrist.

...

Soul jerked and looked at the cuffs. "What the hell..." He tugged on them to test the strength before turning back to her. "Maka what are you doing?"

She straddled his waist and smiled. "What do you mean?"

Her hands traveled under his shirt. Everywhere she touched was warm. But this was weird right? A huge change in personality for Maka. The lingerie. The handcuffs.

Maka leaned her face down. "All I want...is to mess around."

Her mouth caressed his lips gently. They always reminded Soul of flower petals. The kiss became more passionate and rough as she pushed against him. He flinched when she bit his bottom lip.

He wanted to touch her so badly. Feel her skin and pull her down on top of him.

"Maka, take these off," he growled.

"Hm," she acted like he was thinking about it. She place an open hand on the crotch of his basketball shorts. "No."

Her hand began moving up and down in that area. All Soul could do was watch mesmerized. Her face was flushed a bright red from embarrassment! Why was she acting like this?

She pulled down his shorts. Leaving kisses from his stomache down to the waist of his boxers.

"Stop messing with my head," he demanded.

"But...I'm having too much fun."

She avoided his eye contact stroked his member with her hand. "You're getting hard soul."

Soul had to work through all the pleasure to regain his sanity for what he was about to say.

"Maka. Stop. Why are you doing this?"

She finally met his gaze and she looked...angry. "Don't you like it?"

"I do but..."

"But what? Is it too "boring-traditional-sex" for you?" She straightened her back, returning to the straddling position.

Soul's eyebrows pulled together. "Where did you-wait were you spying on me?!"

Maka crossed her arms and looked away from him. "You forgot your cell phone so I went to bring it to you and heard you and your friends talking. And you said how boring I was in bed." Her face fell and tears started building up in her eyes.

"It was guy talk Maka. Those guys have no sense. I said what I said because what we do is private. Plus, I know you would have gotten mad anyways."

Maka scowled.

"Hey, look at me," he said gently to get her attention. Her emerald eyes stared at him. "You're mine, I don't want anyone to know hoe cool you really are or they might try to steal you away." He smirked at the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Soul," she whispered leaning down to hug him.

"Me too. I wish you hadn't heard that." He looked at the cuffs. "Can you get these things off now?"

Maka nodded and reached into her cleavage to pull out a key. there was a click, then Soul's hands were free.

He pulled her down to his chest and held her tight. "On the upside, you look sexy as hell."

She smiled with a light blush staining her cheeks. "Really?"

"So there's no reason to waste it." He moved a hand down to rest on her rear.

They met for a kiss that turned hungry fast.

Maka went to move on her side but Soul kept her still.

"Stay on top," he whispered the order in her ear.

Keeping the kiss going Soul pulled her panties down, then went back to that place to rub. Keeping his other hand on her waist. He felt her shiver at his touch and it was so arousing. He used his middle finger to rup between her until his fingers were wet with her juices.

"Ah!" Maka gasped at the sensation.

"How you gasp..." he moved to pull down his boxers. He stopped rubbing to navigate his member into her. She was wet and tight.

"Soul," she moaned wincing as he slid in.

"How you moan..." he let out a sigh of pleasure. "Are erotic enough for me." He filled her completely and was ready to rock her body.

"Soul, wait."

He stopped and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?

"You..you really stink," she blurted out.

There was a dead silence.

Soul broke out laughing. "That didn't bother you five minutes ago?"

"I was holding my breathe a lot," Maka answered bashfully.

"Guess I'll go take a shower." He removed himself, disappointed at how cold it was compared to being inside her, and rolled off the bed to head to the bathroom with a hard on.

He was stopped by something holding his shirt. Turning around Maka met his gaze with a scowl.

"I could...I could join you," she mumbled. Her lips pushed out in a pout and her arms were squeezed together making her breasts come out of the corset.

Soul stopped having nose bleeds a long time ago but he felt like there was one coming on right now.

Looking so cute and saying something like that... Geez. Just being herself was more than he could handle.

He turned his head to hide his blush. "S-sure."

Missing the smile on Maka's lips as she trailed behind him.

...

Later when they were washed up and snuggled up in bed Maka turned to Soul to ask a question with a sleepy gaze.

"Soul..."

"Yeah Maka?" he asked with closed eyes.

"You don't talk to Black Star about this stuff do you?"

"..."

Maka opened her eyes. "Soul?" she persisted.

He made fake snoring sounds like he was asleep.

"Soul Eater Evans!"

Shit...he cursed.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Update. Now ladies guys don't always talk so causally about sex but it comes up quite often. I've hung out with guy friends and they did not care one bit I was there when they were talking about their sex experiences lol But I haven't got embarrassed from sex talk in awhile, kinda used to hearing it from guys and girls.


End file.
